Teach Me
'Teach Me '(オシエテ, Oshiete) is the fifty sixth chapter of the Nisekoi manga series written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi, published weekly in the magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. Summary During the announcement of everyone's class rankings, Raku looks around at everyone's score. He finds himself and Kosaki at an average ranking, Chitoge and Tsugumi at the top of their grade, and Ruri and Shuu at a high level rating. Kosaki and Raku then wonder how Marika did, since she transferred in and they don't know her academic skills. They find out that she is ranked near the bottom, and is one of the worst in their class. Marika explains that she has never been good at studying, and has focused solely on becoming a good wife for Raku. Marika then says she must get a 40 or higher on her next math test or she'll have to take a supplementary exam. Marika then asks Raku to tutor her after school. She says that her father won't be home, and that they can study until the morning since the exam is the next day. The scene jumps to Marika's house; Chitoge has come with Raku to help tutor Marika. Immediately, Marika clings to Raku and asks him for help, but Chitoge throws her aside and scolds her for not taking her studies seriously. Raku then teaches her about factorization, and Marika uses an analogy of factoring Chitoge out of her relationship with Raku. Marika then asks Raku to teach her Japanese, and asks thinly-veiled questions about how he should reply to her proposal of marriage. While studying, Raku asks how Marika got into their school with her poor academic skills. She jokes that she bribed her way in, but then says that she actually crammed for the entrance exam the night before. Raku suggests that she could be good if she actually studied, and Marika says that she'll try her best. Marika then reminisces about how Raku used to teach her about all sorts of things when they were kids. Raku awakens after falling asleep and finds that the other two are sleeping as well. Then, Marika pretends to be asleep while attempting to seduce Raku, but he sees through the trick. Eventually, Marika awakens and finds that Raku has put a blanket on her, and left her food and a drink. He also leaves her notes telling her what to study and what to eat and drink. Marika then leans into a sleeping Raku and declares her love for him. On the day of the exam, Marika finds that she has covered much of the exam with Raku during studying. She finds that with the answers she got correct, she scores 40, exactly enough to avoid supplementary exams. However, she erases one of her answers. After receiving the test back and getting a 38, Marika asks Raku to tutor her again. As Marika walks home, Honda tells Marika not to push herself too hard. Honda asserts that Marika pushed herself too hard staying up all night and at the cultural festival. Honda says that she is not there as a bodyguard, but is there to observe her. Chapter Notes Character Revelations. * Chitoge ranks 5th in her grade while Tsugumi ranks 6th, Shū ranks 22nd, Ruri ranks 23rd, Raku ranks 63rd, Kosaki ranks 88th in her grade, and Marika ranking 185th in their grade. * Marika barely passed the exam to enter into Bonyari High School. * Raku used to teach Marika about normal life (preschool, music, friends, etc.) when they were younger. * Honda is not actually Marika's bodyguard, but her observer. Trivia * This chapter was adapted into an episode for Teach Me/Master Raku (episode).